<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Resistance by Vintage_Unicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681071">A Little Resistance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Unicorn/pseuds/Vintage_Unicorn'>Vintage_Unicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spooky Season [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies - Sonnenfeld)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Slight Consensual Non-Consent, Smut, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Unicorn/pseuds/Vintage_Unicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morticia took him by the hips and spun him to face her, gripping his smoking jacket fiercely between her fingers. They locked eyes and Gomez placed a finger beneath his wife’s chin.<br/>“I want you to make me orgasm.” She said bluntly.<br/>“My darling, you know I am capable of this…” He joked but she cut him off.<br/>“While I try to resist.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spooky Season [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Resistance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry for this but I had the idea and it wouldn't leave me alone until I'd written it down! Also, I don't have anyone to beta my works so it's just me trying my best! Anyway, I hope you enjoy if this is your cup of tea! xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morticia joined her husband in the bedroom after making sure both the children were in bed. Gomez was standing by the window, his lit cigar casting a red glow across his clearly excited face.</p><p>“My love…” She said, gliding across the room to him, her puddle skirt licking at floorboards. “Do you have any plans for this evening?”</p><p>She wrapped her arms around him from behind, linking her slender fingers together across his stomach.</p><p>“Cara mia, do you have something in mind?” He smirked, taking another drag of his cigar. Morticia hummed against his back.</p><p>“Yes.” She buried her face between his shoulder blades, almost embarrassed about her request.</p><p>“Would you care to elaborate?” Gomez asked confidently his accent growing thicker.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Morticia took him by the hips and spun him to face her, gripping his smoking jacket fiercely between her fingers. They locked eyes and Gomez placed a finger beneath his wife’s chin.</p><p>“I want you to make me orgasm.” She said bluntly.</p><p>“My darling, you know I am capable of this…” He joked but she cut him off.</p><p>“While I try to resist.” She tried to read his expression, but he masked his emotions to her for a moment while he processed her request. She looked away, fearing she had asked something he wasn’t comfortable with.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Gomez extinguished his cigar and cupped Morticia’s face between his palms.</p><p>“If this is what you want, it would be my honour.” He smiled giddily, running his hands down her long arms before taking her hands in his. He brought her fingers to his lips to kiss before asking, “How would you like to do this, mi amour?”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Get on the bed.” Gomez ordered, wearing his dress shirt a little unbuttoned with his suspenders over his shoulders.</p><p>Having both discussed and consented to the scene, Morticia allowed Gomez to roughly pin her naked frame beneath him on mattress. The fur they had laid down was soft against her porcelain skin.</p><p>She held his face for a moment, kissing him with such passion that it made him hard.</p><p>“Enough of that, pet.” Gomez, maintaining his dominant role, took her wrists and pressed them into the fur beside her head.</p><p>“Stay still!” He instructed, releasing her to pull a length of rope from his back pocket. He looped it around her thin wrists and roughly tied them together.</p><p>He raised her arms above her head, and she met him with a little resistance, whimpering slightly. Holding her arms in his iron grip, leant down and nipped at her neck, sinking his teeth against her pulse.</p><p>She moaned and bucked her hips at the pain, but Gomez knew she was enjoying it.</p><p>He tied her bound wrists to the headboard of the bed and pulled the rope tightly, stretching her shoulders.</p><p>Morticia moaned and pulled against the restraint, finding it taught.</p><p>Gomez slithered down her squirming body to begin tying her legs.</p><p>He hummed softly as he bent her leg so her ankle was pressed against her arse and secured it in place with a lattice of rope.</p><p>Morticia struggled feebly as he mirrored the action with her other leg.</p><p>She attempted to draw her knees together, but her dom quickly put a stop to that, pressing his palms against her inner thighs and pushing her legs wide again.</p><p>Satisfied with his frog tie, Gomez checked in.</p><p>“Unhappy?”</p><p>“Yes.” Morticia wriggled against his touch as he squeezed her thighs.</p><p>Just when it looked like her was about to let his lips touch her, he backed away. She felt a heaviness begin to form inside her.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He made a show to strutting over to the dresser and pulling out a vibrator from the bottom draw.</p><p>“Oh Gomez…” She let out.</p><p>“I knew this would humiliate you.” He said nastily.</p><p>She felt her cheeks flush, he was right. The idea of orgasming with the aid of a toy while her husband watched was foreign concept to her. He had always been able to make her come so easily with just his hands or that skilled tongue of his.</p><p>Gomez made his way back over to her and Morticia tried her best to pull away, but she only squirmed helplessly in her bonds.</p><p>“I’m going to make you come!” He said, switching on the vibrator.</p><p>“I won’t.” Morticia promised.</p><p>“You know that’s a lie, Tish.” Gomez sat down beside his bound lover on the bed. “But you can try your best.”</p><p>He smiled and kissed her on her fiery red lips. She bit his bottom lip as he pulled away and he gasped as she drew blood.</p><p>“Don’t make me gag you, cara mia!” He spat.</p><p>“Try me!” She said, grinning.</p><p>“Maybe later. I want to hear you struggle.” He pressed the tip of the vibrator between her legs and slowly moved it around until her body arched just in the way he wanted.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Morticia’s clit was bombarded with sensation and she squeezed her eyes shut, drawing her hands into fists.</p><p>“AH!” She cried out, not expecting it to feel so good. Her mouth hung open as she gasped for air.</p><p>“You’re not allowed to come, remember?” Gomez teased. He manipulated her legs so they were a little closer together and noticed how it made her struggle even more.</p><p>She was panting now, and he knew she was trying so hard to resist her own instincts.</p><p>“I’m going to make you come until you’re too sensitive to be touched!” He used his free hand to massage her breasts, pinching her nipples as they stood up for him.</p><p>“No!” Morticia cried, tears swelling him her eyes as her body began to shake. She desperately tried to remain in control as Gomez pressed the vibrator deeper against her.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He wanted to give her credit, this was the longest she’d lasted without orgasming beneath him, but he knew she wouldn’t hold on much longer.</p><p>The final straw was when he licked her from navel to neck and she screamed his name in ecstasy as she rode out her orgasm, her body tense.</p><p>The tears streamed back into her hairline. She’d failed. Gomez lay down beside her, giving her a chance to rest.</p><p>“How do you feel, my darling?” He draped a blanket over her bare skin.</p><p>“Thoroughly humiliated.” She replied, catching her breath. After a few minutes passed she spoke up, “Do it again.”</p><p>Gomez was more than happy to oblige.</p><p>“How long do you think you’ll last this time?” He said, rubbing his hands together. She didn’t reply.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Round two began with Gomez lubricating his fingers and gently playing with her. He eased into it in such a way that drove her crazy.</p><p>He savoured every little noise she made. Every gasp. Every whine. Every whimper and moan.</p><p>He found himself getting so aroused by the sounds she was producing that he decided to gag her to stop himself coming in his trousers.</p><p>He found a ball gag in her bedside draw and grabbed her by the chin.</p><p>“No!” She feigned.</p><p>“Yes.” He forced her mouth open and pressed the gag passed her teeth. She bit down hard and made a moaning sound that made him very happy.</p><p>He quickly returned to his business between her legs and she was bucking against him in no time. Two fingers inside her and his thumb against her clit, he had her just where he wanted her.</p><p>Morticia moaned and struggled, trying desperately not to come. But for the second time that night, her body betrayed her and she squirted her juices into her husband’s hands, screaming forcefully against her gag.</p><p>“Gods Tish!” Gomez exclaimed, “You’re so hot like this!” Morticia sobbed as she panted.</p><p>“Do you want me to fuck you?” He asked, dropping out of character.</p><p>Morticia nodded, her eyes desperate for him. He quickly climbed on top of her and untied the bonds on her legs, allowing her to stretch them out.</p><p>He placed a pillow beneath her bottom and slipped his erection out of his trousers. He lined himself up against her entrance, hearing her pants of anticipation.</p><p>He slid into her and she let out a loud scream of pleasure and pain. Her body was so overstimulated she could barely feel her limbs.</p><p>Gomez grunted and moaned as he maintained a thrusting rhythm, burying his face in the curve of her neck.</p><p>He quickly unhooked her gag and threw it to the side so he could claim her mouth in his.</p><p>Tongues colliding, Morticia pulled her arms against the rope to try and get more leverage, never wanting to let him go.</p><p>By this point the sex was hurting for her but she didn’t dare ask to stop, not when they were so close.</p><p>“Almost there?” Gomez asked, seeing the pain on her face.</p><p>“Keep going!” She dug her nails into the palms of her hands as she clenched around him. He went over the edge first and she quickly followed.</p><p>They howled each other’s names before he collapsed beside her.</p><p>“My goddess!” He panted, running his fingers through her hair before releasing her arms from the bonds that held them.</p><p>She instantly grabbed him by the face and locked them into another kiss.</p><p>“Thank you, mon cher!” She breathed against his mouth.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The couple sat perched against the headboard, Gomez’s arm possessively around Morticia’s shoulders, a lit post-coutil cigar in the other hand. Morticia was combing a brush through her hair as she said,</p><p>“I lasted longer than I expected.” A smile bloomed on her face.</p><p>“Well next time I shall have to make it more difficult for you.” Gomez replied, stroking her cheek.</p><p>“Indeed, you will.” She leant back against him and closed her eyes.</p><p>“And only three time! Ha!” Gomez declared, “Next time I’ll force at least five out of you!”</p><p>“You can try.” Morticia struggled.</p><p>“Is that a challenge?” He bit his lip at the thought.</p><p>“It certainly is, mon sauvage.” She replied, turning her face to him to claim his lips once again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>